On the Other Side
by ExileFromLife
Summary: Roxas attends Hollow Bastion University with his friends and discovers that not everything is as pleasant as his hometown. Rikuroku, Akusora, other relationships. Rated M for language and future chapters.


A/N: Well, here it is. Chapter 1 of my new project. I have no idea how this is going to be taken, and I can only hope for the best. Please read it and post your opinions. I have no problem with harsh reviews, but flames are discouraged.

Dedicated to: illbewaiting on dA

Disclaimer: If I owned KH, it would be rated NC-17. All I own here are the snarky comments

Warning: I do use strong language in this fic, but you have to realize that it's being told from Roxas' POV. I also use the word 'fag' a couple of times, but I'll let you know now that I wouldn't have put them in there if I could use something else to keep the continuity.

xXx--Chapter 1

"Hollow Bastion University? Does anyone else here find that as seriously fucked up as I do?"

After twelve long years of school (plus kindergarten), the gang had finally made it to college. Well, most of the gang, anyway. Olette had gone to a different school—Radiant Garden Tech—than the others. Hell, even Seifer was going to HBU, despite my protests.

Ah, yes. The bundle of joy that is me. Ha! More like the chronic near-emo of the gang. At least, during that summer I was, but that was because of the asinine prerequisite classes I had to take before I actually _went_ to HBU. Fucking Physics major.

Not that I had to go it alone, though, thanks to Sora going into the field with me. The benefit of twins being excellent at the same subjects, I guess.

Sora was laughing at what I said, as was Axel, his boyfriend. The redhead was good for him, and only two years older than my brother, even if he was a bit of a nuisance. His older brother was even worse, but I'd rather not have to discuss Reno, thankyouverymuch.

"Why, because the campus looks like a castle, and the word 'bastion' suggests a castle?" Pence asked. He was already considering a double major, one in English, another in Medieval Cultures, so his knowledge of the definition wasn't surprising.

"Well, isn't it kinda a weird name for a _university_? I mean, it's basically calling it a hollow fortification. Like I said, it's fucked up." I sighed.

Sora and I had grown up in Twilight Town, the major city in the Destiny Islands. The county was the same as the city of Hollow Bastion, but there were a _ton_ of things different between Twilight Town and this place, weather definitely being the most obvious. Just a look at the trees told me that I was going to freeze my ass off this coming winter, and I wasn't looking forward to that.

"Axel, what are those?" Sora pointed to a group of trees to the left of the path.

Axel, who had been going to HBU for the past year looked at where my twin pointed. "Elms. Ugliest, smelliest trees in the whole fucking place. Over there are some oaks, but no maples are on campus. It's too warm for them here!" He sighed, shaking his head.

The redhead was an enigma to most people, but not to his closest friends. Sora and I could understand his sudden mood swing, but Hayner, Pence, and the girls didn't. Axel never liked the University, especially since he started two years ago. He and HBU seemed to hate each other from the get-go, as proven by the constant gloominess around the redhead.

I shook my head. "Come on, Axel, I'm struggling to hold on to my position of the Head Emo of our group, and here you are, undermining my efforts!" I looked down at my feet, feigning sorrow. As I looked up, I made my voice go up into a falsetto, and began to pretend to cry. "All those years, down the drain! I'm gonna go throw myself off a cliff now!"

Kairi and Namine laughed, grinning at me. They were used to me playing around as usual, even if it was slightly more dramatic than I would normally go. Namine was especially used to my antics, as she and I were practically attached.

"Oh, Roxas, you'll always be our little emo boy!" She said, giving my shoulder a mock-punch.

Namine…is hard to explain, especially when trying to explain the relationship she had with me. She's the sad one of the twins, but not in an emo way. She…hides things. For instance, last year, she had dated this crazy kid in our high school class—I couldn't tell you his name even if I remembered. Anyway, it didn't go so well. I only noticed the problems when she had come over to my house in tears and shown me the bruises. Like I said, it didn't go so well.

Fortunately, she has me. When the other kids with similar abuse problems turned to booze, cigarettes, or drugs, she turned to me. _No_, she's not my girl, and she sure as hell isn't my 'sister'. We just don't seem to work that way.

"Not so little anymore, though!" Kairi chimed. For all of summer, she'd had to look slightly upwards to look into my eyes. Still, I wasn't anywhere near the size of that redheaded leviathan walking next to my brother.

Kairi's a bit easier to explain. She and Sora seem to have the same relationship that Namine and I have, but Kairi's always been a sister to me. And trust me when I say 'always'. She practically came out of the womb attached to me; we're that much like siblings. Kinda creepy in a way though.

"Hmph, he's still a shrimp!" Hayner commented, though he was only a couple inches taller than me. Don't you just love best friends?

Yup, my best bud Hayner. He's the coolest guy I know, even if he has a short temper. He and I have been best friends since pre-school. Basically, my side of the story is that I got my hair pulled by a girl, and being the wuss I was, started to cry, so he threw a book at her head. Needless to say, the teacher wasn't very pleased with him, but he claims that since I looked like I needed help, it was worth it.

His side of the story is that I was walking home—first off, it's _pre-school._ What 4-year-old walks home by himself? Anyway, I was walking home, dropped my books, and got beat into a royal pulp by these junior high kids. He came up, kicked their asses—again, unrealistic; 4-year-old against several preteens? As if. Apparently he saved my life. After that, I was so grateful that I wet myself wanting to become his slave forever.

Oh, yeah, did I mention that Hayner's got a memory like a sieve? Yeah, didn't think so.

"Whatever. Aw crap, look at the time! We're supposed to have our schedules by now!" Five 'til, and the doors for the non-appointment counselor meetings closed at noon. "Book it!"

xXx

"Bleh, courses for Frosh suck. At least you have the same schedule as I do, Sora." I said, looking over my schedule. "Nine-thirty Chem on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, nine-thirty lab on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We have to get up early!" Well, not really. We'd had to get up at five-thirty every day for the past four school years, so it was no big deal.

Sora 'hmm'ed, shrugging. I looked at him, and noticed that he wasn't looking at his schedule. Instead, he was looking at the nice, shiny black stretch limo that had pulled up. I felt my jaw drop as the door opened and revealed the owner of the limo.

The guy was taller than me, as far as I could tell, tanned, and had long-ish silver hair. He was wearing a black suit that seemed to enhance the shock value of his hair, and he carried himself like he ruled the world.

I'm serious, he must have taken lessons from Donald Trump.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I jumped, startled by Hayner's voice from behind me.

"That, my friends, is Riku De Vandres." Axel said, sneering. "The son of a bitch thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread. Mum's Japanese, Dad's French, and both are rolling in the dough. He's never had to work for a thing in his fucking life. His parents donated a whole new building to the campus, and let him in. He's a snobbish bastard too."

Sora shuddered, not liking the guy already. He moved closer to Axel, who wrapped his arm around my twin's shoulders. I shifted my backpack and sighed. "And he's coming this way."

Axel stiffened. "Just don't let him get under your skin, okay?"

I could practically feel the guy's pompous presence as he got closer to our small group. He must have recognized Axel's hair—who wouldn't?—and stopped right next to Sora. A smirk played with the edge of his mouth, and his eyes were filled with scorn for the couple.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The resident fag? And his resident fag boyfriend? Of course!" He began laughing, as if what he said was hilarious. The laugh made my skin crawl, and I shifted my positions so that one of my shoulders was between Sora and the bastard.

"Oho, and what's this? Another ditzy blond! Like we need another dumbshit in the school!" The guy smiled maliciously. "And he's got a schedule." Before I could react, he had my schedule in his hands.

"Give it back!" I said. Despite Axel's warning, the guy was getting under my skin.

"Fine, take it. I'll just make your life hell during Chem. Not like I have grades to keep up. However, Scholarship Boy, you do." I could see what he was planning on doing. "Let's just see you try." He left as quickly as he had come.

I knew right then and there that I was screwed the next morning.

xXx –Chapter 1 End


End file.
